alive Again
by Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's
Summary: Our girl froze themselves in their crystals to keep safe of changing tides. it is now the future and the boys have unfroze them. What's going on


Damia - "Hello world, I have decided to add a few stories, so here you are. This one's a little strange, and I haven't written anything else yet, but I'll let you know when I do. I need 5 reviews to make this one go. So, let me know what you think,"

  


  


~*~*~* A strange Mission

  


Heero looked over at the girl in the picture by his bed. The Honey Blonde Hair and blue eyes. She was so strong. She kept him sane. Of course, She would never know it. Things didn't work that way. He didn't have the liberty to tell her how he felt. He also knew that he didn't deserve a girl like that. A girl that would give up all that she held dear to keep it safe. He shook his head and went back to typing on his laptop. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey He-man," Duo called coming in the room. His braid swinging behind him as he sat on Heero's bed. His black priest's outfit making him seem somber unless you looked in his mischievous eyes.

"Hn," Heero said.

"Yeah well, Just thought you might want to know that a certain someone with a metal claw for a hand is downstairs," Duo said. Heero glared at him. Duo stood and followed the other boy down the stairs. 

"Dr. J," Heero acknowledged as he came into the living room.

"Hello Heero," Dr. J said with a smile.

"What do we owe the pleasure?" Quatre asked. All five boys looked at the doctor.

"Well you see, something interesting happened. We found nine crystal tombs on Venus. Evidently it has something to do with the nine ancient warriors from Japan," Dr. J started.

"You mean the Sailor Scouts?" Quatre asked.

"Aren't those the chicks that were supposed to run around in the really short skirts?" Duo asked.

"Yes to both of you. We have reason to believe that they are the Sailor Scouts. We would like you five to go and get them. It could help us prevent war from happening. It will also bring life back to all nine planets of the Solar System," He told them.

"Fantastic, nine more planets to keep safe," Wufei growled.

"No, the leaders of the planets are the Sailors, they are extremely strong. I want you five to go and pick up the crystals and bring them to L3," Dr. J told them.

"Mission Accepted," Heero said in the monotonous voice he always used.

"I knew it would be," He told them. He walked out of the mansion.

"Dude, this is kind of strange," Duo commented.

"Why do you say that?" Quatre asked.

"What? The part that all wars are going to end, or the part where we have to go pick up crystals from Venus that are encasing nine legendary warriors that fight in skirts and heels?" Wufei asked.

"Point taken," Quatre said with a smile.

"Let's go get these crystal tombs," Trowa said walking to the hangar.

  


The boys landed their gundums on Venus without any trouble and loaded the crystals on the gundums. They flew back to L3 and landed in the appointed hangar. They unloaded the crystals onto a flat bed and followed them into the underground facility. The crystals were lined up in order of the planets. 

"Now what do we do?" Duo asked. 

"We don't do anything," Dr. J said. 

"Then how do we get the girls out?" Quatre asked.

"We have to figure that out," Dr. J told them. Duo walked up to the one with the symbol of the Moon.

"We could always ring the door bell," He joked.

"There is no Bell, Baka," Wufei answered.

"Then we do the next best thing," He knocked on the crystal. fine cracks showed up on the crystal.

"What did you do?" Dr. J cried.

"I didn't think it would work," Duo said, backing up. The cracks quickly covered the entire thing and then white light shone through them all and the crystal melted into a puddle at the feet of what looked like an angel. White wings covered the nudity of the petite blonde in front of them. The crystal shot up around the figure and the wings opened. The girl was wearing a dress made of the crystal. Then the crystal turned into real cloth and she was clothed in white and gold silk. Her wings still open wide she opened crystal blue eyes and blinked at them. The boys all stared in shock at the vision of beauty in front of them. Then the tranquility was broken as she let out a huge yawn and stretched her arms up above her head. She smiled at them and blinked her big blue eyes.

"Hello," She told them with a radiant smile.

"Can I keep you?" Duo asked. The angel giggled as Duo was hit upside the head by Wufei.

"I'm sorry but I don't agree with slavery, especially slavery of my own person," She told them with smiles. 

"Hello my dear, you must be Queen Serenity of the moon," Dr. J said with a smile.

"Neo-Queen Serenity of the moon actually," She told him with a smile.

"My apologies," Dr. J told her. Serenity laughed.

"Just call me Usagi," She told him, "By chance, who woke me up?" She asked.

"I did," Duo said with a smile.

"Thank you," She told him, "Now I'll wake up my friends," She walked over to Mercury and placed a hand over the symbol. She did that all the way down the line until she had placed a hand over every one. Then she backed up and watched. All of them cracked and then melted, leaving each girl completely nude but for the wings covering them from head to foot. The crystal shot up again, and they were covered in different styled dresses. 

"Did you have to wake us up so soon?" A blonde who looked strikingly like Usagi said. She had orange wings. Usagi just giggled.

"What year is it?" A girl with short dark blue hair asked. She had icy blue wings. 

"If it helps any, it is a little over 2,000 years after when you all disappeared," Quatre told them.

"I know you," The blonde said, peering at him. He looked flustered for a moment and then he looked over at the others for answers. Duo shrugged.

"He's a descendant of Sammy's," Usagi said with a wave of her hand.

"That means you're related to him," A girl with brown hair up in a ponytail and had green wings said in surprise.

"That would be correct," Usagi said with a nod.

"Wow Odango, you almost sound smart," A girl with long dark hair that had violet highlights said with a grin. Her eyes were violet as well and her wings were a deep red.

"And you almost sound civil," Usagi said back.

"I think Introductions would be a good thing," Duo said.

"You guys first," Usagi said.

"Alright, I'm Duo Maxwell. Pilot of the Gundum unit Death scythe Hell and known as the Shinigami," He said with a grin, "I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie," 

"I am Quatre Raberba Winner, Pilot of the Gundum Sand rock,"

"Heero Yuy, pilot of Wing 0,"

"Wufei Chang, Pilot of Nataku,"

"Trowa Barton, Heavy arms," 

"And I am doctor J," 

"Well, that would leave all of us," Usagi said with a smile, "I'll go first, I am Neo-queen Serenity of the Moon, Sailor moon, messiah of peace and balance of the light. Queen of the Silver Neo-Alliance. Please call me Usagi," She said with a smile.

"I am Neo-queen Devotion of Venus, Sailor Venus. Soldier of Love and Beauty, Leader of the inner scouts and Goddess of Love. Please call me Minako," She blonde with the orange wings said with a smile.

"I am Neo-Queen Sagacity of Mercury, Sailor Mercury. Soldier of Ice, Goddess of Wisdom. Call me Ami," The girls with the Dark blue hair and the ice blue wings smiled shyly at them.(An- Sagacity means wisdom) 

"I am Neo-queen Tranquility of Mars, Sailor Mars, Soldier of Fire, Goddess of War. Call me Rei," The girls with the red wings nodded her head.

"I am Neo-queen Haven of Jupiter, Sailor Jupiter. Soldier of Earth and Storm, Goddess of Protection," The girl with Green wings smiled.

"I am Neo-queen Mephitic of Saturn, Sailor Saturn. Holder of the Silence Glaive, Messiah of rebirth, keeper of silence, soldier of Darkness, The Shinamegami. Call me Hotaru," A girl with shoulder length black hair with purple highlights and purple eyes told them. She had pale white skin and purple wings. (An - Mephitic means poison)

"I am Neo-queen Celerity of Uranus, Sailor Uranus. Holder of the Space Sword, Soldier of Speed and Wind, Goddess of Power. Call me Haruka," The girl had very short sandy blonde hair and teal colored eyes. Her wings were a deep navy blue.

"I am Neo-queen Artifice of Neptune, Sailor Neptune. Holder of Neptune's Mirror, Soldier of Water, Goddess of the arts. call me Michiru," This one had wavy aqua hair to her shoulder blades and aqua eyes. Her wings were of a dark aqua color.

"I am Neo-queen Solitary of Pluto, Sailor Pluto. Holder of the Garnet Orb, Keeper of the Key of Time, Guardian of the gates of time, Soldier of past, present, and future, Goddess of Change," This girl had olive skin and dark green hair that fell to her ankles and was half up in a bun. She had black wings and maroon eyes.

"Well, now that the introductions are over," Usagi started, "Why don't we eat," She suggested.

"Food sounds wonderful," Minako said with a huge smile.

"Well, I can have food delivered here I suppose, I'm not sure how the people that work here will react to you all," Dr. J said.

"That means that you'll have to get us normal clothing," Rei said.

"What about the wings?" Duo asked.

"That's simple enough, we drop to our princess forms," Ami told them. The girls were given confused looks and Dr. J held up a hand.

"You will have to explain the idea of forms to us after you eat. As for food, Do you have any special preferences?" He asked.

"Bring at least one thing that has no dairy," Hotaru said softly.

"Nothing overly spicy," Minako asked.

"And don't forget sweets," Usagi said with a smile.

"And bring a lot," Rei commanded.

"How much is a lot?" Dr. J asked.

"About as much as a growing boy would eat, and multiply it by about thirteen and then add whatever you guys want," Michiru answered. Dr. J nodded and left the room. The girls and the guys stared at each other.

"So how old are you?" Duo asked.

"Technically, we're over five thousand years old," Ami told him.

"You age well," Quatre said.

"Well you see, the reality is that we were frozen at the age of 17," Rei said with a smile.

"So that means that you're really only 17," Duo said with a large grin. 

"That would be right," Makoto agreed.

"Wow, you want to go on a date?" He asked. The girls laughed.

"So you're all 17?" Quatre asked.

"I am 15," Hotaru said with a smile.

"Michiru and I are 24," Haruka told them.

"I am not sure how to explain my age," Setsuna said with a smile.

"Setsu-mama is ageless. She's as old as she wants to be. She used to stand watch at the gates of time for thousands of years at a time without talking to anyone at all," Hotaru told them. 

"I enjoyed it," Setsuna told Duo, who was looking at her in horror.

"How?" He asked.

"That's not for anyone but myself to know," She told him with a smile.

"Mystic," Haruka said with a grin.

"Always," Setsuna answered with a grin. Dr. J came in a moment later.

"Food is on it's way," He told them with a grin, "For now why don't you explain the forms," 

"I suppose that would work," Usagi said with a shrug, "I'll leave this one up to Rei," She turned to the other girl and smiled.

"Alright. We were born in our princess forms," Rei started, "When we first come into our power, we gain our princess gowns," She took a deep breath, "Our princess gowns are sort of like a gage to measure how much power we have at a time sort of," She bit her lip and thought.

"It's there and when we run out of personal power we lose them," Ami said. Rei sent her a smile.

"Yes that's exactly right. We can't keep up on the physical power for long. But after that we become Sailor Scouts. At that time we have planetary Gems that hold the power for us to be in our warrior forms and be able to fight. We have to hold the gems for that to happen. Then when we have enough power in our bodies, we graduate to another Sailor scout level. After we can't get any higher forms as Sailor Scouts we become queens. We get wings and we can use all the power from our planets," She said with a smile.

"Cool," Duo said. Wufei smacked him on the back of the head and muttered something about a certain braided baka.

"Boys," Dr. J reprimanded.

"I didn't do anything," Duo cried. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Minako giggled at him.

"What did you guys mean that I was related to you?" Quatre asked them.

"Not to all of us, just Usa," Makoto said with a smile.

"And Minako," Ami added.

"You are a direct descendant of Sammy Tsukino, My brother, and Minako's cousin," Usagi told him.

"How do you know?" Quatre asked.

" You look exactly like the little monster except you have my coloring," Usagi told him. 

  



End file.
